


it ain't the speakers that bump hearts

by pepesaiko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepesaiko/pseuds/pepesaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroko's in charge of the kissing booth at seirin's summer festival when one wandering Rakuzan student comes by with LOTS of spare change in his pocket</p>
            </blockquote>





	it ain't the speakers that bump hearts

**Author's Note:**

> will you guys believe me if i was writing this while simulatenously editing 'the only thing left here is your shadow' AND listening to the aokaga duet at the same time ._. but yes~ one of the many things i wrote over vacation!!

The Seirin High School summer festival. High school students running around with takoyaki in one hand and balloons in the other. Goldfish schooping, karaoke contests, sumo matches. All enjoyed over the span of one week. It was supposed to be a mini vacation for Kuroko. He was supposed to enjoy a traditional vanilla milkshake and read a classic novel under the shade peacefully.

That was, until Riko had informed them the school was short on volunteers and she had suggested the basketball club to help out. Now Kuroko wasn’t one to complain so he had pursed his lips and nodded when the coach had told him he was in charge of the kissing booth.

It wasn’t unusual, kissing booths were very popular nowadays in high school festivals, and at least all the donations were going to charity, was what Kuroko had forced himself to believe, and it wasn’t _that_ bad. Sure, Koganei did pay 2,000 yen for big smack on the lips, but in his defense, the brunette _was_ wearing a nice smelling lip balm.

The rest of the customers were shy groups of girls, asking for small cheek kisses, or even forehead kisses. Those, Kuroko did not mind. They were innocent and sweet, and the money was going to charity as well.

So he finds himself on the second day of the summer festival, seated in his booth, and waiting every 30 minutes until someone actually _sees_ him.

“Well, it’s not so bad, this way you don’t actually have to kiss anyone,” Kagami says next to him. Unlike him, Kagami was situated at a teacher dunking station- the kinds of booths that actually get attention.

“It’s for a good cause, Kagami-kun, and I do not really mind that much,” he sighs, “I’m just bored, that’s all,”

“Well, come around to my booth if you have any extra time,” Kagami waves before leaving. Kuroko sighs again, placing his elbows on the table and his head on top his hands, waiting for a potential customer.

So far, he’s gotten a fair amount of people, girls with sticky strawberry lip gloss and boys with dry, chapped lips and candy floss breath. He doesn’t really care if it’s a girl or a guy, just as long as they brushed their teeth in the last twelve hours.

Kagami comes back just as the sun is about to set, and Kuroko’s in the middle of a book, munching on dried mango.

“So, how was business today?” he asks, shaking the jar of money. Kuroko scrunches his face. After the people during the morning, he hadn’t had any more people come in. However, there was the same shy girl from yesterday who came by to say hi.

“It was alright,” he replies, watching as Kagami counts out the money. “Not bad! 7500 yen!,” he says, clamming Kuroko on the back.

“Ouch,” Kuroko says, rubbing his back after Kagami leaves. The festival was set to close at exactly 9, and it was 8:25. Kuroko figures he could pack up early anyways. It wasn’t like people were practically _lining_ up for a kiss. He moves to make his way out of the booth but a voice draws him abruptly back.

“Hey, Baby Lips, got time for one more kiss?” The words sounds like a cat call and Kuroko swings back around with a frown but stops when his eyes land on an absurdly handsome guy in a stupid blue and white jersey with scarlet, hooded eyes and a stupid smirk streaking across acrid pink lips.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Kuroko mumbles quickly, before realizing the sign at the booth still says ‘OPEN’. _Shit,_ he thinks and moves to turn over the sign but the guy’s hands grab his and there’s that ridiculous smirk again.

“Festival doesn’t close until 9,” The redhead says, shoving his hands down the front of his jeans.

Kuroko can’t help it. He’s a flirt at heart and although he hasn’t enjoyed his day in any sense of the word, by jove, he is going to enjoy this moment. Kuroko stops mid step before bouncing back to the table of his booth, shoving his jar against the wall before he plants his hands onto the table top and offers a small, wicked smile. “I know those colors,” he speaks a little meanly, “Didn’t realize they let _Rakuzan_ in here,”

The guy drops his head but he laughs (a beautiful tinkly laugh, should Kuroko add), probably at the fact that Kuroko even recognized he was from a rival school, but how could Kuroko _not_ recognize. Seirin was a humble school, but nothing ticked off the student body more than the private high school across town, full of rich, haughty brats.

“You know us,” the guy raises his head before he shrugs his shoulders, raising a hand to scratch his fingers gently over the line of his jaw. “Rakuzan likes to help charity cases,”

Kuroko frowns at his words, “Then maybe you can go to the hospital. This booth is _closed,”_ he says coldly.

“You’re still here, aren’t you?” The guy says and then he looks Kuroko up and down with those _hungry_ scarlet eyes, accentuated only by the jersey clinging to his chest, and the sight of it makes Kuroko curl up down to his toes, makes his throat close up and catch a breath in the back of it.

Kuroko opens his mouth, either to speak or yell or moan, maybe, but then the guy just leans over the table, wraps an arm around Kuroko’s waist and tugs him close, ducking down to seal their mouths together in a hot openmouthed kiss. Kuroko protests a little, but it’s subdued as the guy licks through his lips and drags his tongue over the length of Kuroko’s agonizingly, making him keen high in his throat.

Kuroko never closed his eyes, neither had this mystery guy, so they just stare at each other through hooded eyelids as Kuroko raises a hand to thread his fingers through scarlet tresses and hold him still when the guy starts to pull away. Kuroko knows the kissing booth is only intended to share short pecks before moving on but, hey, they’re already closes and fuck, this guy is a good kisser.

Though Kuroko tries to hold him close, the guy does eventually pull away from Kuroko’s lips, breaking their kiss with a soft pop, but it’s only to twist his head to the other side and duck back in, tongue first as their lips meet again. Kuroko feels like his heart is dancing somewhere around his throat, cutting off all air to his lungs as this guy fists a hand in the back of his shirt and hauls him closer, pressing their bodies flush together.

It winds down to Kuroko hopelessly thinking about cold showers and cursing himself for getting this worked up over a kiss when the guy pulls away for the second time and Kuroko slumps back against the booth, ducking his head as he takes a deep, guttural breath. It takes what feels like a minute for Kuroko to catch himself, and in that time, the guy crawls two fingers up Kuroko’s chest until he can tap them under Kuroko’s chin and raise his head slowly.

“My oh my,” the guy breathes softly, pressing the pad of his thumb against Kuroko’s bottom lip so that he can glide over it gently before he pulls away. “I’ll be seeing you again,” He reaches over to tuck a 10,000 bill into Kuroko’s jar before he bacs away, grazing that same thumb across his lips in a slow tantalizing swipe. He spins away without a moment’s waste and the only thing Kuroko is left with are the letters A-K-A-S-H-I on the back of that stupid jersey.

He breathes heavily and wipes his sleeve over his mouth, cheeks reddening at what had just happened.

“Woah. Intense,” Kuroko turns around to see Kagami, shoveling fries in his mouth, eyes wide. “That Rakuzan guy just gave you _10,000 yen_ ,” he shakes his head.

Kuroko shakes his head, offering the jar to Kagami, but the only thing going through his head is what the redhead said.

_“I’ll be seeing you again,”_

//

Kuroko can’t get the guy out of his head that night. He feels like the girls that usually come to the booth, all red faces and stumbling over words. He groans into his pillow. _Tomorrow would be a long day._

When he reaches the festival that morning, he greets all the upperclassmen as he usually would and helps other booths with preparation but there’s a strange feeling he has now.

It’s just getting to three o’clock, but the rock that Kuroko felt in the pit of his stomach this morning has not gone away and is it ever so irksome. Kuroko’s trying to figure out why it’s there and what it’s from, jostling the money in his jar absentmindedly, when a roll of cash is dropped onto the table in front of him and he stares at them in shock.

Kuroko cranes his head slowly, certain he has this stupid gape on his face because here is Akashi, standing there with that same smirk but, today, he’s wearing a plain white button down (with the first couple unbuttoned to expose a pale, toned chest) and jeans and Kuroko kind of wants to punch his nose in because how on Earth can someone really look that good in monochrome.

“Told you I’d be back,” Akashi grins wide, quirking his eyebrows up in a tease before he hunches over the table to put he and Kuroko at the same level and it’s only when he’s close that Kuroko realizes he’s chewing a piece of gum in an obnoxious, sinfully pleasing way.

Kuroko eyes Akashi slowly before he slouches back in his chair, scratching his nails against the line of hi throat as he turns his eyes away. “I didn’t think you would honestly.” Kuroko shrugs his shoulders before he takes Akashi in as a whole, settling his eyes level with Akashi. “Rakuzan isn’t exactly noted for it’s honesty.” The words have intent to sting but the sheer grin that spreads on Akashi’s face makes Kuroko huff defiantly and twist away.

“I have 30,000 yen,” Akashi’s words draw Kuroko’s eyes back to him and he glances down at the bills on the table when Akashi points at them. “Now,” Akashi crosses his arms over the table top so that he’s even lower and he can look up at Kuroko through his eyelashes. “Is that worth 30 kisses or can we have one really long makeout session?”

“What,” Kuroko leans in like they’re sharing a secret, a mean smile spreads across his face. “Last time wasn’t enough?”

Akashi reaches out to graze his fingers over the side of Kuroko’s face, framing the swell of his cheek in an almost overly tender gesture that, again, makes Kuroko curl down to his toes. “Not nearly enough,” Akashi breathes before he dives in and Kuroko meets him midway but the kiss isn’t nearly as hard as it seems like it was going to be. Their lips catch right against each other this time but Akashi still guides Kuroko closer with the hand on his cheek, drawing in tight when he stands up again.

The table juts into Kuroko’s waist painful because of the force he’s leaning into it with but all he can think about is getting closer as Akashi flicks his tongue over the seal of Kuroko’s mouth until he spreads his lips, teasing their tongues together as he drops his hand to grab at Kuroko’s arm instead. “Get,” Akashi groans with a sharp tug on Kuroko’s arm and that’s really all the prompting he needs before he climbs messily over the table.

Akashi grabs Kuroko by the waist and rears around, slouching back against the table so he can haul Kuroko up his body and scale a hand down his back only to push one back up under his shirt as the other tucks under his thigh. Kuroko just hooks his feet around Akashi’s thighs and threads his fingers through Akashi’s hair, moaning as he curls the tendrils around his fingers because its got to be a crime to have such soft hair.

A sharp shout makes them jerk apart, “Reel it in, Kuroko! This is a kissing booth, not a get-a-room booth!” The words make Kuroko stumble back in his step even as Akashi fists a hand in the back of his shirt to keep him close.

He ends up grabbing at Akashi’s shoulders as he whips his head back to land on Riko, who has her arms crossed and looking _very_ amused at the two of them.

“Friends of yours?” Akashi mutters, pressing a thumb into the line of Kuroko’s jaw.

“My coach,” Kuroko manages to gripe out, clenching his teeth, “I believe she belongs on your side of town,”

Akashi just laughs at the words, cocking his hip out to the side as he leans against the table. “That’s nice of you,” Akashi pauses deliberately and Kuroko turns to look at him, meeting Akashi’s eyes as he tests a word on his tongue. “Kuroko.” Akashi says and he must like the way the name sounds on his tongue because the corners of his mouth hitch up just the slightest bit.

Kuroko just stares at him for a moment, dipping his head as he has a three second war inside of himself, but, in the end he just purses his lips and fills in the blanks. “Tetsuya,” he says softly, glancing up at Akashi with a challenge in his eyes but Akashi’s smile never wanes.

Akashi grins and holds out a hand and Kuroko reluctantly slides his palm into it. “Akashi Seijuro,” he says, shaking Kuroko’s hand with a firm shake before he pulls away an fixes his shirt with a well timed jerk. “I’ll see you,” Akashi nods at Kuroko before he starts backing away in the exact same way he had yesterday.

“Unless I see you first,” Kuroko blurts out for some reason and he immediately wants to smack his palm against his face because how cheesy can he get. Akashi doesn’t falter though, if anything his smile grows _even_ wider and he tosses his head back in a laugh before spinning around and heading off.

_Yes, interesting indeed._

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> WOW finally something with no angst yay!! i hope you guys like it:))   
> -comments are appreciated !! and you can leave me suggestions as well :P


End file.
